Drabble Anomaly
by nici's anatomy
Summary: A Drabble Collection featuring various Characters. Chapter 4: The Clouds in your eyes are ghosts of our past
1. All that's left

**TITLE: **All that's left**  
AUTHOR:** nici's anatomy**  
CHARACTERS: **Jenny Lewis (Nick/Jenny)**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING:** G**  
WORD COUNT: **100**  
SUMMARY:** Sometimes you realize that you've waited too long and regrets are all that's left - SPOILER for 3.03 (Challenge #103 'I'm sorry'' for lj's primeval100)**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.**  
COMMENT:** My first drabble for "Primeval" and not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

It was already getting dark, when Jenny left the office, although she knew home wouldn't make a difference.

Her house wasn't this famous shelter from the storm anymore.  
Walls couldn't keep her safe from what was raging deep inside of her: Sorrow for waiting too long; regrets for being so blind, for not seeing that it was her he'd wanted, not Claudia; guilt for fighting her feelings until it was too late; and this deadening pain for not being able to ever kiss him and tell him she loved him.

"I'm sorry, Nick," she whispered, her eyes filled with tears.

**The End**


	2. People Skills

**TITLE: **People skills**  
AUTHOR:** nici's anatomy**  
CHARACTERS: **SarahPage**  
GENRE:** Gen**  
RATING:** G**  
WORD COUNT: **100**  
SUMMARY:** It's all about people skills - SPOILER for 3.07!! (Challenge #105 'Correspondence' for lj's primeval100)**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.**  
COMMENT:** Not beta'd.

~*~*~*~*

Back in the office, Sarah was still overtaken by what she'd done. It wasn't in her job description to do field work, but still … she knew it was the right thing to do.  
Without Jenny it seemed to be her duty.  
Abby was good with creatures, Connor was the geek, Becker the soldier, and Danny the trained cop whose muscle-power would led them to success. But none of them was there to really _talk_ to people.  
That's why she had to go through the anomaly, and would do it again; for her job - and to satisfy her own curiosity.

**The End**


	3. Stuck in the past

**TITLE: **Stuck in the past  
**AUTHOR:** nici's anatomy  
**CHARACTERS:** Nick Cutter, Jenny Lewis (implied Claudia/Nick)  
**GENRE:** Gen  
**RATING: **G  
**WORD COUNT: **100  
**SUMMARY:** Sometimes it's hard not to live a memory, and sometimes it takes just a second to bring you back to reality  
**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters, nor am I making any money from them. I merely borrow them from time to time.

~*~*~*~*

He watches her deal with the crowd outside the scene. Behind him his team's talking, but his eyes are focused on her. He's fascinated; by her beauty, the way she moves … so familiar and yet so new.  
Suddenly, she turns around, walking over to him.  
Seeing the creature dung, he opens his mouth to warn her. But he's too late.  
"Oh, gross," she murmurs, her face reflecting the disgust in her voice.  
He smiles, but inside he's dying. This is one of the moments that reminds him that she's not the woman he fell in love with just weeks ago.

**The End**


	4. The Clouds in your eyes are ghosts of

**TITLE:** The Clouds in your eyes are ghosts of our past**  
****AUTHOR:** Nici**  
CHARACTER: **Nick/Claudia, Nick/Jenny**  
GENRE: **het, angst**  
RATING:** PG**  
WORD COUNT: **200**  
SUMMARY: **It took her a while to realise how she felt - until it was too late ... **  
WARNING: **English still isn't my native language (although I wish) and the story is not beta'd. Spoiler for the whole series. Character dead.**  
DISCLAIMER: **I don't own these characters. I just borrow them from time to time to have some fun with them.

She had kissed him before they even got the chance to introduce each other.  
(It must have felt nice)  
Later, he had kissed her in a moment of life-threatening danger and deep desperation.  
(She must have enjoyed it)  
When she had kissed him again, it was the last time they saw each other; although, neither of them had known it at the time.  
(He must have liked it)  
She must have wanted it; maybe even sensed that it would be her last chance to show him how she felt.  
Three kisses, and every single one of them, is new to her. She doesn't know they happened, she can't remember them.  
It wasn't her he had kissed.

Sometimes, it feels like a fairy tale; a memory hidden behind clouds. But every time she looks at him, she just knows it's true, and the love she sees in his eyes is for her - not for Claudia.  
Why did she have wait until he's dead; until it's too late to tell him?  
Why did he have to die in order for her to realize that she, Jenny, had always been in love with him; all her life - maybe even in both lives.

**The End  
**


End file.
